Harry and Ginny the next day
by curty
Summary: Hi guys this is my second fanfic. It is a follow on of Harry and Ginny after the first kiss. It is the day after their kiss and their talk. I guess it's pretty similar but just nice to see Harry happy for a change lol. Hope you enjoy it please review as I believe I need to make many improvements. Thanks guys :)


div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Harry and Ginny the next day/div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Harry awoke the next morning after a good sleep which he was not used to. For a long time he felt anger, pressure and guilt. For once he woke up forgetting that he had an evil wizard he needed to destroy. He was deep in thought from the events that happened the day before. He and Ginny almost missed curfew from the time they had together which unfortunately didn't feel like long enough to him. His thoughts however were interrupted by his best friend and the brother of the girl he was now dating. div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""You coming down for breakfast? I'm starving" said Ron.div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Yeah i'l be down in a bit mate, you go on without me. Do you know who's there." Harry only wanted to know if a certain red head div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"was in the great hall.span/div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Hermione and Ginny left not long ago, I don't know who else." div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Harry noticed it was a little bit early for Ron to be awake and dressed for a Sunday, even if he was hungry. div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"" OK i'l be down soon i'l meet you there."div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Harry heard Ron mumble something like "I'm sure you will" before he left the dormitory. Harry was excited and nervous about seeing Ginny again. Everything that happened the day before seemed too good to be true. He wasted no time with getting changed and going down to meet his friends and now girlfriend. Butterflies were filling his stomach as he got closer to the Great Hall. He searched the Gryffindor tables and found Ron and Hermione sitting together. But there was no sign of Ginny. This made Harry feel a little uneasy for the first time that morning. He walked to his friends and sat down, greeted them and got breakfast. He was wondering where Ginny was, he felt desperate to see her again. He felt the need to ask where she was. Harry loved hanging round with Ron and Hermione but he only had eyes for one person that day.div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Have you guys seen Ginny today?" He tried not to sound obvious but after what happened in the common room the previous day the two were not fooled.div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""She was here earlier but she had to go back to the common room to do homework." replied Hermione. "And we need to study for our NEWTS". div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""For crying out loud Hermione it's Sunday and we just won the Quidditch Cup give us some slack." Said Ron.div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Ronald that was yesterday. I thought now that Quidditch was out the way that maybe you too would want to focus on more important things."div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Not likely" Replied Ron. We could at least wait until after lunch.div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Is food the only thing that you think about? You've just had breakfast and now your thinking about lunch. You only get one chance with your NEWT's and I think we should not waste the free time that we have. I'm going to the library and if you care at all about your future I suggest you both come with me."div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Fine if it stops you moaning" Ron grunted. "You coming Harry."div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Maybe later" said Harry "I might try and find the Prince's book. I'l see you guys later"div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Harry was expecting another lecture from Hermione like the ones he had all year but she just nodded and Harry thought he saw a grin on her face. He couldn't tell if Hermione thought he was going to look for Ginny and made up an excuse to leave or that she div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"was happy to be around Ron by herself. He was wondering when something was finally going to happen between them two. span/div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Harry said his goodbyes to Ron and Hermione and made his way out of the Great Hall. there was a crowd of people around him as he left and made his way towards the staircase. Before he made it to the first step his hand was pulled in a different direction. Normally Harry wouldn't oblige so easily if someone had pulled him out of nowhere but a flowery scent seemed to have stopped him making any sort of objection and before he knew it he was alone in a room with the red head he had been thinking of all div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"morning. div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Ginny I thought you were..." he was stopped by a kiss which had put him in complete silence.div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"" we don't have much time. I'm guessing Hermione is in the library." Said Ginny.div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Yeah she dragged Ron with her I said I would meet them later." Said Harrydiv  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Good." A big grin spread across Ginny's face. "I will have to go there too as she keeps saying I need to study."div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Your not the only one." replied Harry.div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""But I decided to have a break from homework, so what do you wanna do for the next half hour?" Ginny still had that grin on her face. div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Harry was so glad to see Ginny again that he could not think of any activity as he only wanted to be with her, talk to her and kiss her.div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"" We could go for a walk like yesterday Gin."div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""That sounds lovely Harry we can go to the lake again." Ginny still had that grin on her face as Harry took her hand and they made their way out the castle. div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Harry and Ginny had very much enjoyed their walk to the lake yesterday so it was nice to be reliving that day for both of them. Harry sat on the ground with Ginny lying down with her head on his lap looking up at him. div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""So how did the talk go with Ron."div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""It was OK actually a lot better than I thought it would be."div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Ginny had suppressed a laugh "Harry your Ron's best friend there is no one else he would rather i'd be with than you."div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Really?"div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Yes! He has always hinted it even when we was younger. Do you not remember him saying you could take me to the yule ball, and did you ever wonder why he hated seeing me with Michael and Dean."div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I thought he was being a protective brother."div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Well that too. But mainly because they wasn't you."div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Harry had no idea that this whole time when he was worried about what Ron would do if he found out how he felt about Ginny that he actually wanted them to be together.div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"As if Ginny had just read his next thoughts she said "And don't worry about my other brothers they all love you as well, not to mention Mum and Dad. It's just if you do something to hurt me when you should worry."div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Should I be worried about what your brothers would do or what you would do Ginny?" Harry questioned with a smirk.div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Surely after everything you've had to do in your life your not afraid of a girl who is a year below you Harry Potter."div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Well your no ordinary girl, I've seen your own brothers get afraid of you and I've heard about your Bat Bogey Hexes luckily I've never been on the receiving end of them."div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Ginny put her hand on Harry's cheek, gave him a look that could hypnotize him and said "That's because I like you Harry." and then planted a kiss on his lips which could also hypnotize him. div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"After they broke apart Harry realized that Ginny said she liked him. He had never heard her say that to him before. He was aware of her crush for him in her first year, but he was also aware that she had gotten over that. The fact that he knew she liked him just because of how he is rather than who he is felt even better than the very first time he ever caught the golden snitch.div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Harry looked deep into her brown eyes and said "I like you too Ginny."div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I know, it's not like there was no one else after you." Ginny said with a light hearted smile.div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I could say the same about you." Said Harry also smiling.div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I guess we are the most hated couple right now. I bet everyone was talking about us last night. By now the whole school will know. Dean, Michael, Romilda, Cho..." Ginny felt disgust after naming the last two.div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Well i'm quite happy for them to keep talking. It's a lot nicer than the rumors that have spread in my previous years."div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Yeah I suppose it makes a nice change for you Harry."div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""It certainly does" Said Harry with his smile getting even wider each moment.div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I suppose we should go back before the protective brother and his not so secret crush come looking for us." Harry seemed to notice some disappointment in Ginny's face.div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I suppose your right, cmon."div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"As they went hand in hand back to the castle Harry had noticed something that was never mentioned when they walked past the Quidditch stadium. "I never asked about the game." div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I think we was a bit preoccupied." Ginny said with another grin. "We all played brilliant, even Ron. We were desperate to make you proud after how well you built the team Harry. And there was no way I was going to let Cho-Chang get the snitch before me, I nearly knocked her off her broom."div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Am I getting competition."div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I think i'll leave catching the snitch for you. I prefer being chaser and it's nice playing with you on the team."div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I feel the same about you." Harry then gave Ginny a soft kiss on the cheek.div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""However I would like to go against you every now and then. Then we can truly see if you have met your match." Ginny winked at Harry which made him blush.div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"With a deep breath Harry then replied by saying "I don't think we need to play Quidditch to decide that." And with that Ginny stopped and gave a Harry a long passionate kiss, the one that stood out that day even more than the others when he thought it wasn't possible.div 


End file.
